yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sergeant Burly
is a Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Introduced as Rank C, he was promoted to Rank A with Yo-kai Watch Busters The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "The much-loved boss of Burly's Beat Camp, he doesn't go easy on training Yo-Kai. Do you even lift, yo?" Appearance Sergeant Burly resembles a very human-like Oni, with the fangs, horn and loincloth of his Yokai form, but with more handsome, chiseled features and bronze skin. He is very muscular and wears a pair of yellow fingerless gloves and an army-green exercise outfit consisting of a tightly-fitting tank top and spats underneath his loincloth. Captain Bully's Yokai Medal.jpg |Yo-Kai Medal Captain bully yo kai medal.jpg |Yo-Kai Medal watch-3635.png|Anime Appearance Personality As an Oni-type Yokai, Sergeant Burly is stubborn and strict, though he takes on a more benign quality and instead uses his strict methods to encourage self-improvement through exercise and dedication. He is a tough coach, however, and the word "Oni" is quite apt in describing how he implements his regimen. Overcoming his difficult challenges can be very rewarding. He is very charismatic, and many follow his exercise routine. He's also very passionate about his line of work. He has a fondness of shouting "Victoriaaan!" as his catchphrase. Relationships Sergeant Burly represents a friendlier take on the self-improvement aspect of Terror Time, where one improves through adversity, but with less of the violent, ruthless aspect that Oni like Gargaros provide. Sergeant Burly is also largely the reason why the Yo-kai Watch Busters have become mobilized. Abilities and Powers Sergeant Burly makes you exercise until you seem fit enough to him. Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |50|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Thunder|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|All of the Inspirited Yo-kai's stats go way up with "Burly's Beat Camp".}} ||6 = Raises all of the allies' stats with a vicious workout rhythm.|-|All allies}} ||-|6 = Raises STR of adjacent Yo-kai.}} Quotes * Receiving food (favourite): "Victoriaaan!" History Sergeant Burly first cameos in a exercise program Whisper and Jibanyan were participating in in EP025 through Whisper's Pad, though the loudness of their exercising and Burly's voice was interrupting Nate's reading. Whisper also mentions Sergeant Burly by name. He later appears in the flesh in Nate's room in EP036 and has him, Whisper, and Jibanyan exercise to exhaustion, though Whisper finds tremendous results from the training. He later confronts Nate in Terror Time, urging him to try to confront Gargaros, and thus grow as an individual. Sergeant Burly first appeared in the ending credits as the host of "Bully's Beat Camp", a satire of many exercise shows, where he and others in the cast dance to Dan-Dan Dubi Zuba. Trivia * Sergeant Burly's name is shortened to "Sgt. Burly" in the games due to text limitations. Origin Sergeant Burly is based on famous African-American fitness guru personality Billy Blanks, the creator of the Tae Bo exercise program, who is nicknamed in Japan as . Burly also has Billy's yellow hand wraps, and in the games borrows one of Billy's iconic exercise arm motions. "Bully's Beat Camp" is a reference to "Billy's Boot Camp". It should be noted that Billy had been a regular in Japan since 2006, and his current/second wife is his Japanese interpreter. Name Origin (pending) In other languages * Japanese: ブリー隊長 Burī-taichō * Korean: 빌리 대장 Billi Daejang Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai